Vangloria
The sovereign nation of Vangloria is comprised of nine provinces, each of which is overseen by an arbitrator. It is home to the Church of St. Ash Zephyria and the Arthe'riene as well as the incredible Vanglorian army of which legends are told. The City of Vangloria has had innumerable tragedies in its dark history. Originally a tyrannical nation hellbent on world domination, they had once employed the power of an ancient race to control the mighty dragons of lore. However, the remnants of this race would not be controlled and they aided the city’s enemies by granting them the power of the dragons. Vangloria's Darksquad, created to apprehend the runaway ancients, employed deplorable tactics to capture their prey and persuade them to cooperate. The last ruler of Vangloria was Lucifer before he volunteered to be one of Huxley's Emissaries. Populace [[Uldra|'Uldra']] Dygrid si' Allio The Gran Ra’arch of Uld'raka, he retains his title in Vangloria. His intelligence far surpasses that of a human. Gren'archael *f'Rin Dima Ar' Krim Fathe *f'Raedt Dima Ja' Talon Diel *f'Andn Dima Gyn Jin Da'rael *f'Alcus Dima Ma' Kaht Ardien [[Ander|'Anders']] Januarius Pale-skinned teenaged Sudi’arch Januarius Voltaire possesses a high intellect and is skilled in many forms of martial arts and weapons combat. His beliefs set him apart from his people as most within the city of Vangloria believed that Anders are the creation of the Uldra dragon species and hail them as gods. The sapphire-haired young man was the progenitor of the Grimoire line. Regis Alustrov Regis was a skinny kid who wore thick clothes and an aeriform mask. He and Zhad Diaz were thieving partners who disliked the reign of Januarius and Dygrid. Diaz Diaz was an uncommon thief, donating his stolen prizes to the poor. His childhood was ruled by the need for survival. Only his father, an honorable thief himself, instilled a sense of justice in him before he died. A luscious woman more worldly than him taught him to harness his destructive magicks without yielding to his innate Zhad tendencies. He wears a triplicate of leather headbands: across his brow, over his eyes, and through his mouth. All tie in a single knot in the back. Peche Like all Darksquad soldiers, Peche has been erased and is known to his victims only by this creepy self-ascribed moniker. Only one person knows his true identity. Mercy The name associated with a mercenary masked under a motorcycle helmet; the only person to know Peche's true identity. With a fragmented memory sparked by a reunion with familiar faces, she works alongside numerous people within the city of Vangloria hoping to recall her past and whatever connections she may have left in this world. Zephyr Captain of the Zha’liai Missiles, a team of sport archers, Zephyr has become heartless and cutthroat due to years of military training. Xarledan A secretive, power-mad warlock, Xarledan is a physically frail and paranoid old skeleton of a man. Rumored to use the hearts of his fallen victims to increase his powers, it is a simple conclusion that this sorcerer is a friend to no one. Vex Roman Nothing is particularly well-known about Vex. It is said he is a former resident of some far off city where his duties were menial and undistinguished. Some have assumed his responsibilities were so humiliating that he would never dare to mention them. These days, Vex is a physical mystery decked out in dense armor. The slot in his helmet reveals a red glow which leads most to assume he is of dark origins and bears an evil intent. Roman's most damning attributes are his abilities. He can fire light-based projectiles from his palms and can even transform to resemble inhuman creatures. Leslie Helios A blonde woman with a large sword. Her sister is Pansy Helios. Lucifer the Assassin King Governing advisor to Sandoril and de facto leader of Vangloria after his death, Lucifer has long been an ambitious and conniving sort. Although there are whispers that Lucifer murdered Sandoril to lay claim to his throne, there is yet none who would dare challenge him. Balthazar the Beast Also known as Sage Augustine, Balthazar is the spiritual leader of Arcadia. Stanis the Blade Advisor to Januarius of the realm Optimalia Asshai the Tempest Leader of the realm of Vorica Aamon the Serpent Subordinate leader of the realm of Tristan under named king, Langenis. Valmont the Tyrant Leader of the realm of Varitas Abaddon the Maelstrom Leader of the realm of Eirah Lavaetan the Valkirin Leader of the realm of Garra Zybil the Fell Raven Leader of the realm of Evethy Territory Arcadia, City of Revelry A region of pious thinkers led by Sage Augustine, most citizens are prone to boredom, rancor, apathy, and a passive inert or sluggish mentation. [[Tyrarion|'Tyrarion']], City of Drama A nation of lordly tinkerers and scientists, it is Voltaire's goal to prove his country is better at everything. Vorica, City of Vices Led by Asshai, Vorica is a hedonistic land of fanciful escapist entertainment and pleasurable carnality. Tristan, City of Sorrow The low-laid outcasts of the seven kingdoms conquered by Elisander, under Aamon's direction, they came together to form their own community on the barren outskirts of the Vanglorian empire. Graeda, City of Privilege A realm of literal high-born schemers, despite being the wealthiest province in Vangloria, all constantly hunger for more and Valmont especially wishes to control all of Vangloria. Stryfex, City of Carnage A territory overrun by brutal savages, Abaddon's people do and say and kill as they please. [[Koravus|'Koravus']], City of Plunder An equally hedonistic land as Vorica, its own people are especially fond of food and drink. Evethy, City of Treachery Governed by Haris, Evethy is as technologically advanced as Tyrarion, owing much if not all of its accomplishments to ideas inspired of or stolen from the latter.